Ryu Mizushima
Art Theft Appearance Ryu is medium height, with white hair and blue bangs (a result of his bloodline), he has fairly tanned skin, and can manipulate the form of his teeth to be either normal (dull), or sharp, like other swordsman of the mist. Ryu’s traditional clothing is merely a dull bluish-gray short sleave T-shirt, and dull tan shorts, however he is generally seen wearing his black cloak with a red brace with Grey clouds (on the brace). Ryu also has a diagonal strap for his sword. Abilities The same as any member of his clan, Ryu is capable of using the Hydration Technique and Water Breathing Technique. In fact, both are instinctive, and are always subconsciously active. Somehow, was able to use fire release.. Kekkei Genkai Swift Release Swift Release is and Nature Combination of Lightning and Wind, or for elite Shinobi just advanced Wind control and grants the user the ability to achieve unbelievable speeds. Examples of this are moving at a high speed, and not suffering bodily damage or tunnel vision. It also grants the ability to see things slower than they actually are. This essentially makes Swift Release users invulnerable to Taijutsu. Mixing Fire with the wind to give more damage to create paling skin. Light Release (Borrowed in part from Princeharris1993) Light Release is a unique kekkei genkai, it's style in itself not requiring the simultaneously use of two different elements. Its superior counterpart is Hyper Release, and users of this can control all radiation of the Electromagnetic Spectrum, including Visible Light. The Users of Light Release can not only manipulate visible light, but can allow them to heal others as well, making them excellent users of Medical Ninjutsu. Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Growing up in the midst of conflict with his younger brother was tough. Both of Ryu’s parents were shinobi, who were on missions more times than not, and rarely returned home when in the village. Ryu was responsible for watching over his younger brother Ryo, who’s name was both a pun spin-off of Ryu, and Ryou, or currency. Ryu entered the Mist’s Ninja academy at the age of 9, graduated at the age of 10 best in his class, and became a chunin a year later on the date. Ryu however found most of his inner turmoil, from resentment from his younger brother, who also graduated the academy on the same day, and who almost defeated him during the chunin exams. Ryu was growing impatient, and was tired of having to watch over his younger brother, who be all means didn’t need a a babysitter. One night, in cold blood Ryu attempted to assassinate his younger brother, who had for some time been expecting it. The kunai slipped straight through his body. Ryu was forced to flee, for Ryo was ready to strike back, and at this point Ryu knew he couldn’t stay with or even near his brother. For several more years he trained, and eventually became a Jonin. Once, on mission with Ryo, Ryu once again attempted to assassinate Ryo, but this time failed; Ryu’s Katana clashed with Ryo’s mighty Mizukami. At this moment, Ryu became classified as an A-Rank rouge Ninja, and fled into the Land of waves. Time-Skip During a brief time, within approximately 3 months of abandoning his village, Ryu had become an S-Rank Missing-Nin, follower to Jashin, and killer of many. One day in the land of water, as Ryu approached the Mist there was a pull in his mind. He wasn't sure what caused it at first, at least not until he jumped to the side, avoiding a massive blue blade, wielded by a Ninja wearing Kirigakure atire. He heard a voice in his head, it was Jashin, he took his twin katana's and executed the man before him in Jashin's name, one blade piercing the mans heart, the other his skull, then he took the blade, realizing the man he killed was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He claimed the title as his own. Part II After many ventures, many assassinations, and much training; Ryu was approached by a medium-height man with short Grey hair, wearing a black robe, with a padded brace, and Grey and red clouds. carrying a 3-bladed scythe. Initially he believed this to be a fellow Jashinist, Hidan, however it was not. The man wielded Hidan’s Scythe, and in fact was wearing one of Jashin’s Necklaces. The man extended an invitation to the Akatsuki, for a moment he was unsure if this man could be trusted, but he chose to accept. When he approached the hideout, he was met by 9 others, not including the man who brought him there, making him the 11th member. He was partnered with Tsubaki Kurotsuchi, and his new team was dubbed “Infamous Blood”. Trivia *The name Ryu Mizushima (リュウ水島) is Japanese for “Dragon Water Island” *The nickname Aooni (青鬼) is a Japanese word meaning “Blue Demon” *Ryu was introduced to the Akatsuki while he was training to master Kawaejji. Jutsu *Water Release: Water Encampment Wall *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Large Projectile *Water Release: Rampaging Water *Water Release: Rising Water Slicer *Water Release: Snake's Mouth *Water Clone Technique *Hydration Technique *Grudge Rain *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough *Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: False Darkness *Lightning Dragon Tornado *Lightning Hack *Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar *Light Transparent Cutter Technique *Walking on Light Technique Reference Most Concepts are © SwindleCSX (HakaObedient) Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and the general Concept is © Masashi Kishimoto. The general idea for the OC is thanks to osy057, artwork is © osy057! Note: The page is forcing the display to be terrible, the table is auto-formatting to have those damn dots... I'm so mad at my computer I actually forgot what they're called -.-